This invention relates to a door closer, particularly to the structure for fixing a door closer to a door.
Heretofore, a door closer has been directly fixed to a door by means of screws, so that it was not easy to fix a heavy door closer onto a door, especially at its higher position.
It is an object of this invention to provide a door closer which may be fixed onto a door promptly and easily as well as secured with good appearance.
Another object of this invention is to provide a door closer which may be used in common for a left-handed or a right-handed door.
A further object of this invention is to provide a door closer which has good appearance, simple and strong fitting structure, assuring easy manufacture.